The present invention relates in general to liquid crystal display, and in particular to a new and useful display device utilizing a plurality of dams for confining active areas which contain a liquid crystal, and separating these areas from passive empty areas, as well as to a method of making such a device.
Liquid crystal display cells are known, which are called multi-function display panels and have a plurality of display regions (active regions) which can be electrically controlled independently of each other. It is usual in such multiple display devices to provide liquid crystal material between two cover plates also in the areas which cannot be electrically controlled (passive regions). Aside from the fact that such display cells contain substantially more liquid crystal material than needed for the display, their manufacture is also relatively complicated if large-surface cells are provided, and their mechanical stability is not always satisfactory.